


Still Want You

by CASE94FEST, outerspace (xundaeism)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Oh Sehun, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASE94FEST/pseuds/CASE94FEST, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xundaeism/pseuds/outerspace
Summary: Everyone's got a combination and Minseok's is time. It's good Sehun will never get tired of waiting.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: CASE–94: Round One





	Still Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first round of CASE–94 a Fest for Oh Sehun.

Sehun’s waiting, he has been waiting for too long now, but if the outcome is the one he hopes for then the interlude was worth it.

His feet dance in random patterns as he lingers on his feet for the other man to arrive. They decided to meet in front of a convenience store because it’s one everyone knows and because it’s easy to park regardless of the traffic. 

Sehun waits and keeps waiting.

Next to the convenience store there’s a gymnasium with big mirror doors, so he walks in front of them to check his outfit and hair. The washed denim shirt and black skinny jeans seemed fine, maybe if he added a pair of nice shoes he would look better but Minseok agreed to meet him after Sehun’s classes ended and, as much as he liked Minseok, he wouldn’t go around campus wearing his expensive footwear knowing the Chemistry majors run around all day every day with containers full of mysterious substances.

Sehun’s still waiting.

He checks his hair using the screen of his phone turned off because he forgot to look at it in the mirror and it would be weird to walk past the doors and do it again, but he thinks it looks good enough. His dark roots are showing a little but the brown dye wasn’t too light, which makes it barely unnoticeable. He unlocks the screen just to look at the clock. Five minutes have passed but to Sehun has been an eternity.

Then, a white car stops in front of him and Minseok comes out of the passenger seat.

It’s been some time since they have seen each other so Sehun observes him closely as Minseok walks towards him. He’s wearing a lightweight brown coat that matches his honey-colored hair and a white button up that makes Sehun’s heart skip a beat, on the bottom he pulls fitted black slacks and Sehun can’t help but notice the difference of their outfits. His screams ‘boy’, meanwhile Minseok’s calmly speaks ‘man’.

“Hi,” Sehun says, trying to push away the thoughts in his head. Minseok would call them ‘ravings’.

“Hi,” Minseok says, chuckles and takes a step closer to Sehun’s chest. “What’s with you, huh?”

Everything, Sehun thinks, I’ve missed you, I didn’t know if I still liked you, now I know I do. I love you.

Ravings. They have plans, they should go.

“Nothing,” Sehun smiles and takes Minseok’s small hand in his own. “I’m happy we’re here.”

They contemplate each other for a couple of seconds.

“Me too, Hunnie,” Minseok responds. “Let’s go.”

Sehun nods and they walk hand by hand to Sehun’s dorm near campus.

  
  


> _ They’re introduced to each other at Sehun's first Design class as a university student. None of them paid much attention to the other’s presence until the day their professor put them in teams and they ended up together with three more people. There, Sehun learned that Minseok was already two years ahead, but had failed that optative and was obliged to take it with them, the newbies. Honestly, it was a little bit of a shock because Minseok looked younger than everyone else, regardless of his height. _
> 
> _ The day their project was over, after Design, Sehun and his classmates hastened to get their homework ready for their next class. Apparently, the professor was the human representation of a wet sock and she would not take anything less than perfect, which was a bummer because she taught a class for inexperienced first year students. So, after seeing their struggle, Minseok decided to help. _
> 
> _ It was then that Sehun found himself staring at the older man, looking for him in the hallways the following days, biting his lips every time Minseok did any slightly cute thing… but Minseok seemed too caught up with his older friends every time, and one of them didn’t look like just a friend sometimes. _

  
  


Sehun’s dorm is rather medium-sized, when you come in there is a big storage closet on the wall that blends perfectly with the color of walls, from there you can see part of the living-room, and once you turn to the left the space opens to the kitchen-bedroom. The small kitchen sits next to the living while the bedroom is placed behind the storage closet.

“This is really you,” Minseok mumbles. “I like the art.”

A gentle blush creeps upon Sehun’s ears and cheeks because  _ the art _ is  _ his art _ . And Minseok knows it because he has seen the process of some of the pieces.

“Thanks,” Sehun answers very quietly. “I’ll leave my stuff and then we’ll see what to do, yeah?”

Minseok nods and takes off his coat to hang it on the rack. And while Sehun takes his books out of his backpack and places them on the improvised desk at the end of his bed, Minseok wanders around to admire the work of Oh Sehun attached to the walls.

  
  


> _ They don’t see each other for over four months after Minseok passes Design I. They find each other at another class he failed in his second year and Sehun is taking for the first time; there, Sehun is in his third semester while Minseok is in his fifth. Sehun still has a humongous crush on him but is too shy to start a conversation, so he spends those six months admiring Minseok from afar. Until they stop seeing each other, again. _

  
  


“Where should we go?” Sehun asks, letting his back collapse onto the mattress of his bed.

“I don’t know,” Minseok answers.

A comfortable silence tiptoes upon them until it downs on the atmosphere.

“I think we should stay.”

Sehun’s body tenses and his eyes go round when he feels Minseok’s warm body pressing by his side. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

“You look tired.” Minseok brushes the tips of his fingers over Sehun’s jaw. “And you have work tomorrow. Let’s stay.”

Another memory to keep. Sehun nods and closes his eyes allowing himself to get high on the attention he’s receiving, and not any attention but Minseok’s.

What a romantic orgasm feels like? It’s this.

But seconds later Sehun’s stomach makes a funny noise and the magic is gone because Minseok snorts and gets choked up with his own saliva. Sehun laughs at him while he tries to help a dying Minseok but they end up stumbling all over the place, going from the bed to the kitchen counter and somehow ending up at the door.

“Geez.” Minseok coughs. “You want me to leave, already?” He asks when he notices where they are.

“No,” Sehun says quickly, “never.”

Minseok rolls his eyes and with no warning nor hesitation, he hugs Sehun tightly.

“I’ll order something. What do you want?” Minseok nuzzles against his chest.

Sehun is trying his best to think of food but having Minseok so close makes his brain think of… Minseok, only Minseok.

“Anything is fine,” he says after long seconds of thinking really hard.

“Japchae?”

“Jajangmyeon.”

“Ah, you little…” Minseok laughs. “That’s not ‘anything’, you know?”

“Japchae makes my tummy feel funny.” Sehun lowers his head and pouts.

“Fine. Here’s my phone, the pass is my birth-year, order whatever you want. I’m going to the store I saw downstairs, I’ll get us snacks.”

With that, Minseok took the wallet from his coat and left.

  
  


> _ For the first time it’s Sehun who walks in a class that Minseok is supposed to be in: Digital Photography. Sehun asked professor Seo to let him attend the class as a listener because he was interested in the knowledge but his schedule next year would be too tight to take the class. He sat next to Minseok, and Minseok gifted him the most adoring smile Sehun had ever seen in a human being ever. _
> 
> _ After that first class ended they found a place at the back of the library building and sat there for a while. That became their hangout spot for months. Months that Sehun spent trying to figure out how to tell Minseok how he felt. _
> 
> _ And he did. _
> 
> _ One friday night of October, when they had finished their classes and everything was silent, Sehun confessed his everlasting feelings. _
> 
> _ Minseok said he would think about it. _
> 
> _ Then, he disappeared again. _
> 
> _ Until now. _

  
  


Sehun types 1990 on Minseok’s phone to unlock the screen, then he opens the Yogiyo app and looks for his favorite restaurant nearby. He orders one plate of jajangmyeon for himself and another of japchae for Minseok, he also makes sure to ask them to add extra mushrooms because Minseok likes them the most.

It’s odd, the way they work. They shouldn’t work, but they do. And that gives Sehun the strength to keep going and keep trying. If it works, as odd as it is, must be for something. Right?

In a matter of minutes Minseok comes back with a loud thump on the door, and his arms are burdened with all kinds of snacks.

“What the hell?” Sehun shrieks. “Did you rob the store?”

Minseok rolls his eyes and lets the packages crash onto the small table Sehun has in the kitchen. The table is so small and the snacks are too many, some of them fall to the ground.

“These are for you, for me and for you again to eat when you’re studying too hard.” Minseok smiles. “You work hard, I’ve seen it, and sometimes you skip meals so at least have some protein bar when you’re writing whatever essay Mrs. Kang asks you to write.”

Ugh, Mrs. Kang. The thought of the woman makes Sehun shiver.

“Well, thank you for robbing the store then,” Sehun says with a little smirk brightening his face.

Minseok rolls his eyes again.

They take some of the chocolate bars and other candies to the bed where they sit next to each other. Sehun opens a package of mints and shoves them all in his mouth making Minseok grin.

“I knew you’d do that,” he says.

“Yeah, you know me so well.” Sehun’s nose wrinkled in contentment.

Minseok’s smile suddenly fades as he looks down to his hands. “Do I, really?” He gulps before taking a piece of sweet hard candy in his mouth.

Sehun’s mouth twitches, he wants to say something but, what can he say? It’s true Minseok doesn’t know him that well, and Sehun doesn’t know Minseok that well either. They have spent time together for years but at some point they fall apart and it’s like every time is a new beginning.

“The last time we saw each other,” Sehun says once he finishes all the mints, “did you think about it?”

Minseok’s chest rises as he takes a deep breath and he passes the stack of candy between them to the other side of the bed, then he slides to Sehun’s side and takes his hands between his own in a delicate movement.

“I wasn’t in a good place when you–” he gulps– “when you said how you felt.”

The same silence, but now uncomfortable, creeps upon them.

“Do you still feel it?” Minseok questions.

Sehun nods.

“I felt it then and I feel it now, Hunnie. I have felt it for a long time. I just- I guess I wasn’t ready.”

That Sehun can understand because he’s been in the same place before.

“And what does that mean?” Sehun asks.

At the same time, both of them turn to look at each other. Minseok doesn’t waste the opportunity to grab Sehun’s cheek with burning gentleness and lifts his head to reach for Sehun’s mouth. Tender for the novelty, it’s a new experience.

No more talking about their hometowns or classes, or what they do in their free time.

Minseok is the first one to peek his tongue and get a good taste of Sehun’s minty saliva; he doesn’t know if Sehun has been waiting for this too long or he is really good at kissing because, as soon as the contact gets more intense, Sehun drowns a whimper in his mouth. And, perhaps, that’s the perfect moment to stand for a second before perching himself on Sehun’s thighs.

“Comfy,” Minseok mutters, his lips hovering over Sehun’s, making them both go insane.

The puny distance doesn’t last since Minseok drops his mouth to find a particularly sensitive spot on Sehun’s neck, which he abuses as much as he possibly can with the only intention of hearing the younger moan his name.

“Min,” Sehun pants, “oh my God.”

“Sorry,” Minseok giggles and leaves a small peck on Sehun’s cheek before standing up and sitting on the bed again. “It wasn’t supposed to go far but you look so good today, I couldn’t resist myself.”

It was a crap excuse but Sehun takes it because that kiss was the best thing that happened to him in his entire life. And he wants more, he needs more, but now… cuddles.

Sehun lies on the bed and pats the spot next to him inviting Minseok to join him.

After a few minutes of comfortableness and silence, Minseok speaks: “I want us to be together. I will try my best for you, I’m sorry we couldn’t make it work like this from the beginning but I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Sehun closes his eyes and smiles. He could be dreaming but he is sure he isn’t.

“You’re already doing that.” He kisses Minseok on the forehead. “Thanks for giving me a chance.”

The next thing he knows is Minseok’s straddling him and overwhelming him with kisses all over his face and neck. It is true, Sehun could be dreaming, but he isn’t, because this is way better than a dream.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Xiuhun and it was so exciting! I hope you like it and have fun reading.  
> Thank you for passing by!


End file.
